


May I Come In?

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 01, They Flip, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: A re-exploration of the first two meetings of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. This takes place during the first episode Apéritif.





	May I Come In?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the first episode of Hannibal many times, I can see an intense attraction between Hannibal and Will as early as their first meeting. I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, something happened between them in that hotel room after that very intimate breakfast.

 

Will Graham first met Dr. Hannibal Lecter a few days earlier in his boss' office at the FBI Academy at Quantico and Will can not stop thinking about him. The man left quite an impression on him.

He was called to his boss Jack Crawford's office to work on the profile of a serial killer that has killed many young woman. The psychiatrist Dr. Lecter was already there, presumably to help out with the case.

Dr. Lecter was standing in front of the diagram of the victims and discussing the case with Jack. Will was sitting in a chair at Jack's desk. He could only see the back of the doctor but he could tell that he was a tall, thin, fit, well dressed and well groomed man. As he turned around, Will observed that his face was very handsome and his ash blond hair perfectly coiffed.

As the case was being discussed, Hannibal began to engage in conversation solely with Will. He then came over to sit down in the chair right next to Will. He could feel that Hannibal was looking right at him and observing him intently. This made Will very nervous. He looked down and could not bring himself to look at Hannibal.

"Not fond of eye contact." Hannibal said after staring at Will for a few seconds.

Will could feel himself starting to blabber about why he couldn't make eye contact. He knows he was not making sense but he couldn't stop talking. When he finally looked up Hannibal was giving him the sweetest smile.

Hannibal then went on to describe Will perfectly as if he was looking through his soul. He then realized he was the one being profiled and that most likely Hannibal was there to psychoanalyze him.

He quickly plotted his escape. He was more mad at his boss Jack but took some of his anger out on the doctor.

The doctor made some keen observations about him. How could this doctor know so much about him in such little time?

He came home that day and couldn't stop replaying the conversation in his mind. He also couldn't stop thinking about the way the man looked at him. 

Will knows he is not the best in social situations but has always been very aware of other people's intentions and feelings. He knows Hannibal was immediately smitten with him. The dorky grin he gave him has been etched in his mind ever since this meeting.

Will knew he was snarky and rude to the doctor. Somehow, he knew the doctor was not deterred by his bad behavior. He could feel his gaze on him the entire time. He just knew he even checked out him out as he left the room.

There was an attraction between them and Will secretly hoped they would eventually meet again. This man seemed to understand him even if it made him uncomfortable. It was uncanny. 

Even though this man was way too cocky and self-assured for Will's taste, he felt a connection with this doctor that sent shivers down his spine. There was a sexual magnetism between them that could not be denied.

*****

Will wakes up in his Minnesota hotel room to a loud knock at the door. Jack had sent him to work on the Minnesota Shrike case, the case they had been discussing with Hannibal. Numerous young woman had turned up dead and mutilated, and with Will's exceptional ability to emphasize with serial killers Jack put him on the case. It was probably not the best for his mental health and he was not yet cleared for field work, yet he was still here.

He got up from the bed rubbing his eyes and wondered who it could be. Maybe it was Jack himself or another FBI agent sent to help him. 

He walked to the door in his boxer shorts and thin white T-shirt and opened it. To his surprise it was Dr. Lecter. He decided to remain in his boxers and t-shirt and not excuse himself to put on some clothes. 

 It also seemed like he brought food and coffee with him. This man was quite the gentleman.

"Good morning Will, may I come in?" Will squinted as the light poured in around Hannibal.

Will hesitated for a second but let him in. Hannibal immediately started setting up an elaborate homemade breakfast with freshly brewed coffee. 

 Will was starving and started gobbling up the protein scrambler immediately. The meat had an interesting flavor that he could not place but he enjoyed it.

 "Mm It's delicious." Will genuinely means it. This is maybe one of the nicest things someone has done for him in awhile.

"Thank you. My pleasure." Hannibal gives a very subtle grin.

The conversation has taken on a strange but flirtatious tone. Will can feel the intensity of it. 

Will tells him "I don't find you that interesting" but does not really mean it. 

When Hannibal responds with "You will" a shiver runs down his spine. 

They discuss the case they will be investigating for a bit and the conversation flows freely. Will is happy that someone will be working with him, especially someone who understands him so well.

Again, Will feels Hannibal flirting with him and smiling at him. Dr. Lecter is already coming up with names for him such as "fragile little teacup" and "mongoose". 

He is very intrigued and attracted to this strange but uniquely handsome doctor. Will finds himself flirting, smiling, and laughing along the doctor. He is glowing in the attention this man is giving him.

He has the sudden urge to take the doctor on the table right then and there. He knows this would be very inappropriate but their work relationship is very unclear at the moment. 

It has been so long that Will has been with anyone and it is rare for him to have this strong of an attraction to anyone this soon. It was almost as Dr. Lecter understood him immediately.

Hannibal must have noticed something and he tells Will "Finish your breakfast". They both finish their breakfasts quietly and quickly. Hannibal watches Will intently as he eats. Will looks up at him every now and then and gives him a shy smile. Hannibal smiles back at him. 

Will takes one last swig of his coffee and decides to make his move. He has been low key aroused the entire time. He moves into Hannibal's space, pushes his chair back a bit and straddles Hannibal's lap. He attempts to kiss him.

Hannibal kisses him back for just a second but then pulls back. 

"Will, this is very unexpected." Hannibal looks at Will curiously. 

"I thought there was an attraction between us. I felt it and I thought you felt it too but maybe I've misread the situation. I'm sorry." 

Will tries to get up but Hannibal holds him there and looks him in the eyes.

"Will, I am very attracted to you but I was expecting things to move much more slowly. I wanted to get to know you better first. I was planning to court you."

"Dr. Lecter, what century are you living in? I would like to get to know you better too but right now I need you."

"If this is what you want Will, I could never deny you." 

This time Hannibal initiates the kiss, looking at Will and admiring him before bringing their lips together.

The kiss begins very slow, Hannibal taking his time to explore Will's mouth, tasting and licking his lips while lightly stroking his hair. After many minutes of slow exploration, they finally begin kissing passionately, Hannibal cupping Will's face and stroking his jaw, their tongues swirling together.

Hannibal moves forward a bit to remove his jacket while Will begins to unbutton his shirt. They finally take a break from kissing.

"Are you sure you are ok with this Dr. Lecter?" 

"Yes, Will. You can have me however you like." 

Will is very turned on by now. He has been since they first started kissing. He scoots in closer to Hannibal's body and is happy to feel Hannibal's hardness against his ass.

Will continues to kiss Hannibal along his jaw and neck while grinding against him. Hannibal lets out a light moan and Will is happy that he is having an effect on the man. 

Once Will finally gets Hannibal's shirt open and removed, he is delighted to see Hannibal's gorgeous physique. He has a very athletic body with just the right amount of chest hair. Will looks over his body while taking his own t-shirt off. Will presses their chests together and whispers in his ear.

"You have a gorgeous body, doctor. I can't wait to see more of it."

"You have a beautiful body as well, Will, I can't wait to have you. I look forward to whatever you have in store. I'm all yours."

Will kisses Hannibal again and begins to work his way down his body, kissing his neck, chest, nipples, until he moves onto his knees on the floor in front of Hannibal. He looks up at Hannibal as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants.

Hannibal scoots down in the chair to accommodate Will. Will pulls down his pants and removes them. They are both now just in their boxer shorts.

"May I?" Will looks up at Hannibal lustfully. 

Hannibal just nods yes. Will can see that Hannibal's pupils are blown wide.

Will removes his underwear and again scans Hannibal's body. It had been a long while since Will has done this but he is confident that he is good at it. He takes Hannibal's cock in his hand and begins to stroke it gently. 

It is a gorgeous cock. It is fully erect and a nice dark shade of pink. It's size is generous and feels nice in his hand. 

His pubic hair is also completely shaved. Will likes this look on him. It makes his cock look even more large. Will has never done this himself although he always keeps his pubic hair nicely trimmed.

Hannibal's cock is uncircumcised, unlike his own and the foreskin is very soft. He moves the skin back to reveal the head. It is leaking and Will leans forward to lick the precome off the tip. It tastes delicious to Will. Hannibal gives a soft moan at that.

Will uses his other hand to lightly cup Hannibal's balls and starts to lick the backside of his shaft from root to tip. Hannibal puts his hands on Will's head and strokes his hair gently. He is very polite and hardly moves at all.

Finally, Will takes the whole thing in his mouth and begins to suck and bob his head.

"Ah...Will darling, you are so good." 

Hannibal is now moving his hips just a bit but resists fully thrusting into Will's mouth.

Will loves the praise and starts moaning around Hannibal's cock. His own cock is so hard and throbbing and leaking. He is tempted to touch himself but he is pretty sure he will come right away.

He takes one last long and slow suck to the tip. Will kisses the tip of his cock and looks up at Hannibal. Hannibal looks wrecked. His perfectly styled hair is now covering his eyes and he is breathing heavily.

Will stands up and puts his hand out to Hannibal who puts his hand in Will's hand. He leads Hannibal the few steps to the bed. The bed is unmade so Will throws the comforter and top sheet to the floor and places Hannibal on his back. Will gets up on the bed with Hannibal and straddles his legs.

"I'd really like to fuck you. Are you ok with that?" Will looks straight down at Hannibal when he asks him. 

"Yes Will, I told you that you can have me however you like but I would prefer to make love" Hannibal says breathlessly. 

Will laughed a little at this. He was beginning to think Hannibal would be the sentimental type.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, Will. Many times, but it's been awhile."

Will felt a twinge of jealously at that. He knows he shouldn't and he was a bit surprised at this emotion.

Will went over to his bag to get lube and condoms. Even though Will rarely partakes in this he likes to be prepared.

He lubes up his fingers and begins to circle Hannibal hole. He slowly inserts one finger. Although Hannibal was tight it went in easily. He thinks Hannibal was relaxed from the blow job. He begins to finger in and out of Hannibal. 

He leans over to kiss Hannibal as he inserts a second finger. He can feel Hannibal relaxing even more around him.

Hannibal is now moaning and rocking back on Will's hand. Will inserts a third finger and crooks his fingers to rub gently at Hannibal's prostate. Hannibal begins to whine and keen at that.

"Will, I'm ready" Hannibal says looking up at Will in awe.

Will takes off his boxers quickly and throws them to the floor. He opens a condom and rolls it down his cock and adds more lube to it.

He lines up and enters Hannibal slowly until he is all the way in. He looks at Hannibal and waits a bit until he can see that Hannibal is ready to be fucked. Will sets up a fast pace as Hannibal wraps his legs around the back of Will's thighs. They kiss each other passionately while Will pounds in and out of Hannibal.

"Uh…Dr. Lecter…you feel so good, I'm not going to last long." 

"Ah…that is quite all right Will darling…but please let me see your face when you come."

Will could feel his pleasure building fast and there was no turning back now. He continue to fuck into Hannibal hard while moaning.

Hannibal began to lightly scratch down Will's back and tell Will how good he felt inside him. That was enough to send Will over the edge.

"Dr. Lecter, I'm going to come."

"Look at me Will."

Will came as he was looking right at Hannibal. This was maybe the first time he was able to do this and it made his orgasm so intense being seen like this.

Hannibal held back his orgasm. He was not yet done with Will.

When Will realized that Hannibal had not reached his climax, he pulled out and quickly tossed out the condom. He began to quickly kiss down his body with the intention of sucking him off.

Hannibal gently tugged on Will's hair until he looked up.

"Will, you felt so wonderful inside of me. I would love to be inside of you too darling, if you will allow me."

"Oh, uh, of course Dr. Lecter, I would love that too." 

Will enjoys bottoming almost as much as he loves topping. 

"And Will, as much as I enjoy you calling me Dr. Lecter, you may call me Hannibal."

"Oh, ok, H-Hannibal."

With that Hannibal flipped Will onto his stomach. He begins to kiss and bite at the back of Will's neck. This drove Will wild and he could feel goose bumps breaking out all over his body.

Hannibal was still really hard for so long and needed some relief. He began to thrust into Will's ass crack while continuing to kiss, bite, and suck at Will's neck, shoulders, and upper back. 

He eventually made his way down Will's back until he was kissing and sucking Will's ass checks. He grabbed a pillow from the bed to put under Will's hips. 

Hannibal then spread Will's checks and licked from the top of his ass crack down to his hole. He began to lick and nip over Will's hole. Will began to moan at that. It felt heavenly. Will, to his surprise, began to get hard again.

"Will, where do you keep the condoms and lube?"

"Right over there on the floor by my bag." Will gestured to the floor.

"Will, you brought a whole box of condoms and an extra large bottle of lube. What were you expecting to happen on this trip?" Hannibal chuckled.

"Hopefully this." He looked over his shoulder at Hannibal.

"Were you expecting me?"

"No, but you were a pleasant surprise. Hannibal, now get back over here and finish what you started."

"Of course Will." Hannibal jumped back on the bed and continued to suck and lick at Will's hole while he lubed up his fingers.

He quickly and effectively opened Will up with his fingers and mouth. He flipped Will over on to his back and looked over Will admiring his athletic body.

"Are you going to fuck me already, Dr. Lecter? I mean Hannibal."

"Will, I am going to make love to you." He looked Will in the eye dead serious. Will did not laugh this time.

Hannibal put on a condom and entered Will. He began to make love to Will painfully slow. He told Will how much he would love to do this over and over again.

Hannibal adjusts himself to change his angle a bit. He is now on his knees with Will's legs draped over his thighs. He continues to make love to Will slowly, this time hitting Will's prostate with each thrust. Will is moaning loudly now. It feels so good but it won't be enough to make him come.

Will lifts himself up so he is now hugging Hannibal with his legs straddled around him. In this position Will can now control the pace. He begins to lower himself up and down on Hannibal's cock while Hannibal thrusts into him. 

They continue to enjoy this position for awhile with their bodies pressed so close together and arms wrapped around each other tight.

Hannibal then moves his legs out from underneath Will to plant his feet on the bed and prop himself up on one hand. This way he can thrust harder and deeper into Will. This makes Will moan even louder. He finally picks up the pace and is now thrusting hard and fast into Will. He weaves his other hand into Will's hair and gives Will a short but passionate kiss.

Will can tell from Hannibal's breathing that he is close. Will reaches between them to stroke his own cock. They are both reaching their climaxes together.  Will can feel his body tingling all over again.

"Will darling, I'm going to come."

"I'm so close too."

Hannibal cries out Will's name as he comes, his orgasm so intense after holding it back for so long.

Will follows shortly after coming all over his hand and his and Hannibal's stomachs. They both stare at each other for some long moments as they come down from their orgasms breathing in unison.

Hannibal lays back and Will places his head on Hannibal's chest listening to his heartbeat as it steadies.

"Damn, that was so intense Hannibal."

"I know Will darling. I knew you were something special from the moment I laid eyes on you and that we would be great together."

Will was not really sure in what way he meant that but he was happy here just enjoying the moment. He looked at Hannibal and kissed him. They stayed there kissing and caressing each other for a few moments. Hannibal finally broke the kiss.

"Will, I would love to stay here all day with you but we are running very late for work. Why don't you go clean yourself up while I clean up the table?"

"Oh, yeah right." Will completely forgot he was here on business.

With one last kiss, Will climbed off of Hannibal and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Hannibal hopped in the shower just as Will was finishing up. They kissed again briefly in the shower as Will was getting out. 

Will got dressed quickly and watched as Hannibal came out of the bathroom with a  just a towel around his waist. Just then Will's phone rang. It was Jack.

"Will, what are you doing over there. Why are you not at work yet?" Jack barked into the phone.

"Uh, yeah…sorry Jack."

Hannibal snatched the phone from Will.

"Hello Jack, this is Hannibal. I'm sorry but it took me much longer to get here than expected. We will be on our way shortly."

"Ok, Dr. Lecter. I understand. Thank you for looking out for Will. I'm glad he is in good hands."

"He certainly is."

Will nudged Hannibal at that.

They both burst out laughing once Jack was off the phone.

Once Hannibal was ready, they were on their way. They walked out of the hotel room together into the bright day.

Will was not exactly sure what he had with Hannibal and where things would lead but somehow he knew this was the beginning of an interesting adventure.


End file.
